


Rock, Paper, Scissors, Kiss

by BlingBlingMaknae, sebbiana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirting, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is an Idiot, Sugawara Koushi is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlingBlingMaknae/pseuds/BlingBlingMaknae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebbiana/pseuds/sebbiana
Summary: Prompt: “rock paper scissors but if we do the same attack we have to kiss passionately on the lips”There are days when even Koushi is surprised at the things he does.He’s impulsive, he’s reckless, he doesnt think about the things he does or says...And among those things include his proposition to play rock, paper, scissors, kiss.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 124





	Rock, Paper, Scissors, Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shicchaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shicchaan/gifts).



> Happiest Birthday, Bunso! We love you and we hope you enjoy this gift we wrote for you <3

There are days when even Koushi is surprised at the things he does. 

He’s impulsive, he’s reckless, he doesnt think about the things he does or says, he knows that about himself. There are days when he likes that about himself, especially when something good happens afterwards, but then again, there are moments when he regrets it. However, he learned the art of not being embarrassed so it rarely happens when he actually regrets one of his impulsive decisions.

But this thing he did, he’s still deciding whether he’ll regret it or not. However, staring at Oikawa’s determined face, he couldn't help but think this is one of the best things he has ever done.

When his gorgeous roommate (who he may or may not be in love with) loudly complained about how bored he was, Koushi suggested that they do something. Oikawa was immediately intrigued, of course he knew that Koushi can come up with something fun to do (they have been roommates for 3 years now), and then Koushi suggested the _thing_.

“So I read this thing on Twitter,” Koushi started, smirking slightly. “Where you play rock paper scissors but if you and your opponent do the same attack you have to kiss passionately. On the lips.”

“Oh.” was all Oikawa’s reply but Koushi can see the gears in his head turning. He knew Oikawa, of course he does, he knew what to say to goad him into doing things, he knew how to appeal to his competitive side, he knew that he was interested in doing this. Oikawa was considering it, checking out the pros and cons of the game but ultimately Koushi knew he would say-

“Let's do it.” 

Koushi grinned. 

It's funny. Koushi was nervous. He rarely gets nervous, it's something he took pride in. He could easily get out of trouble because he could come up with excuses on the spot. His nerves never gets the best of him which in turn makes him to brave things or incredibly stupid things. So it was surprising for him that him, sitting on the floor in front of his long term crush, was making his heart beat really fast.

Oikawa was looking excited, his legs bouncing up and down, his grin so wide and so beautiful. Looking at him, Koushi felt even more nervous. This was his chance to kiss the boy he has been crushing on ever since he saw him in the middle of the night going through their refrigerator like a hungry thief. This was his chance to know whether or not his roommate has been flirting with him like he thought.

The thing is Koushi isn't really sure where he stands with Oikawa, he’s not sure if he was flirting with him as well, he doesn't know if it was just banter or if he was serious. Oikawa was flirty in nature, he has seen the man flirt with anything with legs, he even flirted with Koushi’s best friend, Daichi, right in front of him. So really it was hard to know whether or not he has a chance with the incredibly beautiful guy sitting in front of him.

“Wait!” Oikawa exclaimed, “What would the loser do?”

“What do you mean?” Koushi asked.

“Well we’re playing to win right?” Oikawa said, his head tilting to the left.

Koushi carefully hid his blush, he just really wanted an excuse to kiss the other guy, “Sure…”

“How about this,” Oikawa continued, “Whoever loses will do the dishes for a week!”

Both Koushi and Oikawa hates doing the dishes, Koushi even suggested they use paper plates instead so they never have to wash the dishes ever again but their environmentalist friend, Asahi, put his foot down and made them promise to only use paper plates when absolutely necessary (Koushi listened because that was probably the 1st time he has seen Asahi mad).

“Alright.” Koushi responded. “Get ready for a week of greasy plates, Oika-kun!”

“Oh, Suga-chan, I’ll be sure to eat as much soup as possible because I know how much you hate washing bowls.”

Koushi gasps. “You wouldn't dare!”

Oikawa smirked. “I would.”

“Let's do this.” 

Koushi knows Oikawa would win the game, after a few tries Oikawa would easily pick up on his tricks and would know how to use it against him. Koushi, on the other side, knew how to win the night. He just needs to be incredibly subtle about it.

On the count of three, the pair revealed their attack. Paper for Oikawa and Scissors for Koushi. Koushi knew Oikawa would always use paper first, he doesn't really know why but he always does.

“Well, you better get used to the feeling of losing, Tooru-kun, because it’s gonna be a recurring theme of the night.” Koushi smirked.

“Well, you better enjoy the feeling of winning, Kou-chan, because that's the last time you’ll get to experience it.” Oikawa said with a gleam in his eyes.

1

2

3

Rock, Scissors. 

Oikawa won this time. 

He smirked at Koushi and Koushi just rolled his eyes. He would win the night. He was sure of it.

1

2

3

Paper, Scissors.

Koushi won.

“Shut up.” Oikawa said suddenly.

“I wasn't even gonna say anything!” Koushi laughed.

“You were. I can feel it. Just shut up and play again!”

1

2

3

Both Scissors.

“Wait what are we gonna do again if we do the same attack?” Oikawa asked.

Koushi tried to calm himself and made sure his voice didn't sound excited when he answered, “Kiss passionately.”

“Alright.” Oikawa replied nonchalantly, though the small smile on his face showed a hint of amusement and perhaps, eagerness.

He tilted his head and leaned close, and Koushi who mirrored the actions saw how Oikawa's lashes fluttered, how his lids threatened to close as his eyes fixed on Koushi's lips. Koushi tried his best not to show how riled up he was seeing the manner Oikawa's tender-looking lips slightly puckered as they gradually neared each other.

The moment their lips touched, Koushi's hand curled on his lap, body tensing as tiny sparks of something akin to gratification transpired between their pressed lips.

Looks can be deceiving, they say, but when it came to Oikawa, it was not true.

Oikawa's lips seemed soft, and how velvety soft and sweet they really felt against his.

The frozen silver-haired male snapped out of his stupor when Oikawa's hands landed on his arms, gliding up and down as if wanting him to relax. Koushi also realized how languid and gentle Oikawa was with his lips.

Koushi decided to give it a try, to kiss back, and God, he was nearly combusting at the smooth glide of their lips.

Lips mouthed on his, and an embarrassing moan almost tipped out of his lips as Oikawa sucked on his lip. His hands laid on Oikawa's lap, unconsciously clutching on the other's sweatpants as allowed Oikawa to nibble on his lip. He attempted mirroring the action, wanting to relay the same energy as Oikawa was doing, and oh, how blissful it felt for them to mouth, suck and nibble on each other's lips.

 _Wow!_ Was all Koushi could think about as he pulled away from Oikawa. 

“Now, don't go falling in love with me, Kou-chan!” Oikawa joked. 

Koushi laughed. Too late, 3 years too late, Oikawa Tooru.

“Lets just go again, asshole.”

1

2

3

Paper, Scissors.

Koushi won.

“Again.” Oikawa said not giving Koushi the time to gloat.

1

2

3

Rock, Scissors.

Oikawa won.

Koushi waited for Oikawa to gloat about his win when he noticed he was too quiet. His lips were pursed, his forehead curled, and his nose scrunched up. He was deep in thought. He was probably catching up with what Koushi was doing. 

Koushi felt excited and scared.

1

2

3

Rock, Scissors.

Oikawa won.

Oikawa smirked but stayed silent. They went again.

1

2

3

Rock, Scissors.

Oikawa won again.

“You know, Suga-chan.” Oikawa said in a teasing voice, “If you wanted to kiss me that badly all you have to do is ask.”

Koushi smirked, he crawled to Oikawa and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist, he pressed a soft kiss on his cheek and said, “Kiss me, Oikawa Tooru.”

And kiss Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru did.

Their open lips slotted together, hastily melting into a passionate kiss. Gone was the tenderness from before; all that was left was the two pouring each and every ounce of their suppressed feelings in the intimate act.

Lips moved in sync, mouthing each other before Koushi found the courage to slip his tongue out of his lips. He mewled as Oikawa's mouth welcomed him, the latter sucking on his wet muscle upon entry.

Nails dug on clothed shoulders as Oikawa's tongue tangled with his, eager to dominate and battle a mewling Koushi. Koushi drew a sharp intake of breath as hands encircled his hips, going under Koushi's shirt and thumbing the velvety skin underneath.

Their chests pressed together as the fervor eagerness to have more of each other gradually consumed them. Koushi could feel how warm Oikawa was under his touch, the other's palms and chest burning feverishly, and probably, he must be the same.

How could he not be, when he had dreamt for this moment to come for ages?

With Oikawa's hands roaming the small of his back and the other sucking on his tongue, he fully succumbed to the pleasure, to the pleasure of being devoured by Oikawa Tooru.

They soon parted, panting and catching their breaths as their foreheads pressed against each other. Through their hooded eyes and fluttering lashes, they stared at each other intently. Their cheeks were flushed, their lips were wet and a string of saliva connected them.

They sat there, gazing at each other in silence, letting the haze of their own heaven settle down.

"Suga-chan," Oikawa called, voice raspy from the kiss.

"Yeah?" Koushi's voice was barely audible with how blissed out he was.

"I don't give it to someone without any dates."

It took about ten seconds before the usually witty Koushi figured it out, and he laughed.

"Ouch! Suga-chan!" Oikawa whined when a fist landed on his chest, but he could never be upset with how pretty Koushi was with his crinkled eyes and pearly whites flashing as he heartily laughed.

"I know," Koushi wheezed, weakly knocking Oikawa again. His fingers slipped through chocolate brown locks as he smiled bashfully. "Um, Tooru, can you go out with me in the coming weekend?"

"Just this weekend?" Tooru chuckled, arms wrapping around small waist. The manner he smiled cheekily told Koushi what the other was suggesting, and he himself giggled.

"Alright. Let's go out. Date for real. Please?"

Tooru pecked the beauty's lips, beaming. "A pleasure."


End file.
